Tom and Jerry meet She-Ra and the Princesses of Power/Trailer transcripts
This page showcases the trailer transcripts for Tom and Jerry meet She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Trailer 1 (Teaser Trailer) (The Trailer opens with a shot of the Heart Temple of the Crimson Waste as Tom's tail peeks-out from the pedestal of the golden diamond, showing Tom and Jerry hiding-behind it, then the pair pops-out and smiles-at each-other nicely). Announcer (Tara Strong): Get Ready for an All-New Original Movie, (Tom Runs-down the path, and Jerry holds-onto his ears) when Etheria's greatest-champion and the horde's new-queen come face-to-face with (Switches-to show Adora and Catra at the bottom-of the temple) that world-famous cat (the girls spot their pets coming, and laugh as they smile-at them) and that magnificent mouse for one epic-adventure (Tom turns-to Catra and Jerry turns-to Adora). Adora / She-Ra (Aimee Carrero): (Looks-down as Jerry climbs-up onto her shoulder) the battle's about-to begin! Catra (AJ Michalka): (Watches as Tom Walks up to her) are you ready? (the two excited pets both-nod as the two girls respective sides walk-up to join them. Cuts-as Adora takes-out her sword, and Jerry holds-onto her as she raises-it.). Adora / She-Ra (Aimee Carrero): For the Honor of Grayskull! (A Bright Glow engulfs everything and the movie's logo appears on the screen) Announcer (Tara Strong): Tom and Jerry meet She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, (The Digital Release Date and the DVD Release date appear on the screen, along-with the DVD Itself) look-for it on DVD and Digital HD this Holiday Season. Trailer 2 (DVD Trailer) (The Trailer opens with a shot of the warner brothers logo, the DreamWorks logo and the Mattel animations logo, then switches-into the "Catra's birthday-assembly" scene in the fright zone, the scene where Catra first-meets Tom, in-front-of Lord Hordak, Scorpia, Entrapta and a huge-crowd). Catra (AJ Michalka): I'm not-exactly sure how (cuts-as Tom runs-up to and picks-up a horde's force-captain badge, displaying his duty-to Catra) a pets supposed-to keep (Switches-to a shot-of a smiling Catra) me safe Lord Hordak. Announcer (Orlando Brown): Get Ready for an All-New Original Movie, (Switches-to the epic-battle between Adora / She-Ra and Catra in the Crimson Waste scene, showing Tom and Jerry climbing the copper-tower of the golden diamond) that Crazy Cat (Tom Gasps, as he sees the Diamond) and that Mischievous mouse (Jerry gasps, as he sees the diamond too) are going-up in the world. (The pair both-gasps, switches-to a shot-of a worried Adora and Catra). Catra (AJ Michalka): (turns-to see Tom, panicked) Tom! Adora / She-Ra (Aimee Carrero): (turns-to see Jerry, panicked) Jerry! (Switches-to show "the Kingdom of Half-Moon") you-two come-down from there. A Magicat Elder (Dana Hill): Princess Catra? (Switches-to a shot-of a candy-shop in the village as three-more Magicats come-out of the door, seeing Catra, Adora, Tom and Jerry). The Three Magicats (Rachel McAdams, Lacey Chabert and Amanda Seyfried): It's Princess Catra! A Magicat Elder (Tobey McGuire): As-in our missing-Princess Catra! (switches-to a side-shot of the scene, as-everyone gathers in the town-square, coming-to see Catra, Adora, Tom and Jerry.). Catra (AJ Michalka): (Off-Screen) I'm the long-lost Magicat-Princess (Switches-to a frontal-shot-of Catra, as she wonders-if they're referring-to her) destined-to (Cuts-to a shot-of a confused Tom and Jerry) slay the dark-witch of Witch Mountain. Announcer (Orlando Brown): in their biggest. Droopy (Joe Alaskey): you, (Switches-to a shot of Adora and Catra, as they face each-other in shock) your former best-friend and your (Tom giggles) brave-pets. Announcer (Orlando Brown): Funniest. (switches-to a shot of Witch Mountain, home-to Drizelda). Drizelda (Janet Varney): (Off-Screen) Where's (switches-to Drizelda's lair, three-cats stand-at the doorway) my treasure? (Switch-to reveal her as she steps-into the light) where is my Dragons Egg? Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:2019 films Category:2019 Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Christmas Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Transcripts